Overlap Jurisdiction
by imjustaguy
Summary: BtVSSG: SG1 – The Slayers discover a demon cult leader named Seth. How do Riley and SGC keep them from learning the truth? Part of the Overlap series.


Disclaimer: I do not own either BtVS or SG: SG-1 and I am making no monetary gain from the publication of this story.

Overlap – Jurisdiction

The Overlap series arises again. While it is not strictly necessary to read the other stories in this series, it probably helps. For the purposes of this series Riley Finn and Graham Miller joined the SGC at the beginning of Season 2 of Stargate SG-1.

Spoilers:

BtVS: Post 'Chosen'

SG: SG-1: Early season three. AU for the episode 'Seth'

----

Jurisdiction

"So Willow's search program tagged this cult as being run by an actual demon?" Special Agent Sam Finn asked.

"Yep," Xander replied. "From the records this 'Seth' guy has been around for a couple of thousand years."

"Really," Sam said. "What do you know about him?"

"The Old Council had some stuff," Xander acknowledged. "Mostly on the magical weapons he uses and how he controls his followers."

"So what do you need from me?" Sam asked.

"Well the reason this guy popped up on our computer is because the ATF tagged him," Xander said. "They've been tracking weapons shipments into the compound. They've got the place under surveillance."

Sam nodded. "And you'd prefer not to have a Slayer assault on the compound recorded by the ATF."

"And to keep them from going in themselves," Xander said. "This guy will kill all of his followers and destroy the compound to cover his escape. And like I said he's got some very powerful magical weapons. Any assault team they send in will get slaughtered."

"That would definitely be bad," Sam said. "Give me what you've got. I'll have to run this up the food chain in DC. Getting the ATF to back off is going to be tricky. They don't like to let stuff go and they're sticklers for jurisdiction. And since I can't give them the real reasons I'll have to dummy up something convincing. How soon do you need an answer?"

"About a week," Xander said. "Given this guy's capabilities we decided to bring in Buffy, Faith and Willow. It will take that long to get all three of them out there and gear up a full assault team."

"Bringing in the big guns."

"Yep," Xander said. "This guy's tough and has some serious magical mojo. He killed a Slayer about 1,700 years ago and had some run ins with a few other folks the Council kept track of. Although he seems to keep away from other demons and tries to stay off the supernatural radar," Xander handed Sam a manila file folder. "Here're the basics we've got on him."

Sam took it from him and started leafing through the pages. She stopped when she got to a detailed drawing of some of Seth's weapons. She had to clamp down on her reaction. She recognized the weapons all to well from the files she had reviewed at the SGC. As she flipped through the pages she recognized some of the other items as well. She paused again on a page showing one of his guard's helmets.

Xander saw where she stopped. "Yeah, Seth seems to have a thing for Egyptian imagery. Giles said something about him founding one of the old Egyptian cults or something like that. Some kind of leftover from a major demon invasion thousands of years ago. He was using a lot of big words that I'm pretty sure he just makes up as he goes along."

Sam nodded and gave Xander a smile. "I'll get back to you as soon as I can," she said turning to leave the building.

As she left the room Xander pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hey Buff," he said. "Sam just left … She'll find a way to get the Feds out of our way … no something else … I don't know but I think she recognized Seth's weapons … Just a feeling I had … She hasn't lied to us yet … Could be nothing … Just keep your eyes open. How are you and Willow doing setting stuff up? … Faith and the others will be there in couple of days ..."

For her part as Sam left the large mansion and got in her car she immediately grabbed her cell phone switched on the encryption and hit the speed dial.

"Hi honey," she said. "I just met with Xander … Yeah, they've got a situation up near Seattle … No its worse than that … A guy named Seth, as in the Egyptian God Seth … Complete with staff weapons and zats … I'll catch the next flight to Colorado … He's your boss, you tell him …"

----

"General Hammond," Major Riley Finn knocked on the General's door.

"What is it Major?"

Riley glimpsed down the hallway stepped into Hammond's office and closed the door. "We have an Overlap situation Sir."

Hammond took a breath. "You're sure?"

"Yes Sir."

"How bad?"

"Potentially very bad Sir," Riley replied. "Sam will be here in a few hours with the details. But from what I got over the phone there's a Goa'uld named Seth up in Seattle running some kind of cult. The Slayers believe he's a demon and are making plans to take him out in about a week. Oh, and just to complicate things the ATF already has his compound under surveillance for weapons smuggling."

Hammond once again wondered just how exactly he'd been talked into taking this job. He remembered General Babcock saying something about a quiet retirement posting where little to nothing would ever happen. He really needed to think of an appropriate way to thank Rob one of these days.

"When is your wife due to arrive?" Hammond asked.

"Her flight touches down at 1835 tonight Sir," came the reply.

"I want a full briefing at 0900 tomorrow with Special Agent Finn and the rest of SG-5," Hammond ordered.

"Lt Deakins isn't cleared to know about the Initiative or Slayers," Riley pointed out.

Hammond paused for a moment. "We'll temporarily reassign Lt Deakins to SG-6. They're scheduled to depart for P6X-419 at 0700 tomorrow. His engineering background will help with figuring out the machinery you discovered on your initial survey."

"That should work Sir," Riley said.

"Very well. Dismissed Major."

"Yes Sir," Riley replied.

---

"This is like nothing I've ever seen before," Willow said flipping through the Council's file on Seth. "No other demons or magicians outside this Seth guy use anything like this stuff."

"Can we stop it?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know," Willow said. "I can try a general depowering spell but beyond that I've got nothing. Better to keep him from reaching this stuff in the first place. What did Giles say?"

"That Seth here is a leftover from some kind of demon invasion thousands of years ago," Buffy said. "Some alternate dimension, major armies, driven off after a big war kind of thing. Very weird type of magic."

"You really do need to pay a little more attention to this kind of stuff Buffy," Willow said.

"Trust me Wills," Buffy said. "Even you would have been bored by this lecture. By the end even Dawn was starting to fade out."

"That bad?"

"That bad." Buffy said. "The good news is this snake thing itself doesn't have a whole lot of power," Buffy said. "Minor boost in the host's strength, no where near a Slayer's level, some healing abilities and that's about it. For everything else he needs one of his weapons or tools."

"He controls his followers with this gas stuff," Willow said.

"Yep," Buffy said. "That's what I need you to work on first. The old Council had a sample. I need you to find a way to block the affects and free his followers."

"Gotcha."

---

"Can't we just take him out ourselves?" Captain Graham Miller asked.

Sam shook her head. "That will seriously piss off the Council. Not to mention the whole 'shades of the Initiative' thing if we go behind their backs. They only barely trust us now. That's why Xander told me about Seth in the first place. And that was mostly because the ATF is already involved. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if they didn't have a contact they trusted in government. I'm not jeopardizing the relationship I've built up with them, period."

"So we tell them he's an alien and therefore our responsibility," Miller said.

"The President has not authorized revealing the existence of the Stargate or aliens to the Council," Hammond said.

"So option three then," Miller said.

"Which would be?" Riley asked.

"Don't look at me," Miller said. "I'm not the brains of this outfit."

"Setting aside the Council for a second," Riley said. "How are we going to inform the rest of the SGC that there is a Goa'uld on Earth? Without telling them a separate civilian organization found him."

"That's actually quite simple," Dr. Adrian Ambrose said.

"Explain Dr.," Hammond ordered. The scholar was the only other person, aside from Captain Miller, that Riley Finn had brought over from the Initiative. He'd not been involved with the disastrous Sunnydale operation. Which was a good thing as far as Hammond was concerned.

Having read the files, Hammond would NEVER allow any of the surviving scientific team from the Sunnydale operation unto to his base. The torture and experimentation done to demons, while grotesque, paled next to the fact that they'd experimented, without consent, on their own troops. As far as General Hammond was concerned, to betray the men under one's command in such a manner flew in the face of a lifetime spent in service to his country.

Dr. Ambrose, however, was a mythology and history expert. Professor Walsh dismissed his work as 'fanciful' and consigned him to some nameless posting away from Sunnydale where he could 'read all the fiction he wanted to.' When Riley Finn found him after rejoining the Initiative he considered himself lucky to have his own Giles.

"After the Major informed me of Seth's existence I began a detailed search of the historical records," Dr. Ambrose began. "I found a number of references to Seth. Usually as a cult leader. He appears, spends a few years building a power base and then disappears, usually after whatever leader in the area designates him a threat and then he packs up leaves, killing his followers behind him."

"And this helps us how?" Riley asked.

"Because the search parameters I employed can be easily explained to the rest of the SGC," Ambrose said. "I'll just say I had a theory that a stray Goa'uld or two may have been left on Earth after the rebellion. It's a reasonable supposition. Dr. Jackson will probably kick himself for not thinking of it first. I then did a search on religious figures throughout history with a focus on Egyptian myths. I began to notice the name Seth reappearing. There are drawings in several older works dealing with this 'Seth' cult that match Goa'uld language and symbology. That's how I traced the location of a Seth cult to Washington."

"That could work," Riley said. "At the very least it gives us cover to send SG-5 up to Seattle to investigate this guy. Assuming we can get the necessary clearance."

"The President has already modified the original Executive Order covering the Initiative's operations and issued a new one," Hammond said. "In addition to HST's, HET's on US soil are now the providence of the military and Posse Comitatus is suspended. The President is prepared to direct the Attorney General to order the ATF to defer to your team. There will be leak to the ATF hinting that Seth got a hold of some experimental weapons."

"So we're covered with the SGC and ATF," Riley said. "Now we just have to deal with the Slayers."

"We go in with them," Sam said.

"What?" Riley said.

"It'll be easy," Sam said. "All we have to do is explain that ..."

----

"… you have to go in with us to keep the FBI …"

"ATF," Sam corrected.

"Alphabet soup guys," Buffy said, "off our backs."

"You guys aren't Federal agents," Sam pointed out. "The President was able to get the ATF to back off in favor of the military. But trying to explain a civilian organization leading the assault would be damn near impossible. So it's easier to pretend you guys are just part of the military. Unless you want to spill the beans about demons and stuff."

"No, no," Buffy said. "I get it. I just don't like it."

"Buffy you know me," Riley said. "You know Graham and Sam and the doc here is a good guy. We're not screwing with you. Besides, those guys got a lot of guns. And Slayers are just as vulnerable to guns as regular people are."

Buffy flinched at the comment.

"The Boy Scout's got a point B," Faith said. "We don't really know just how well Red's 'enhancements' to our body armor are going to work. The Army boys could come in handy when the stakes start flying. Especially if we don't block off Seth's boys getting to the armory for his fancier toys."

Reluctantly Buffy nodded. "Ok, but I'm in charge. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am," Riley said with a salute.

"Don't push your luck," Buffy said. "Faith, go get Willow, we're going to need a couple of more of her 'cocktails' for these guys."

"I'll be back," Faith said turning to head to Willow's room in the small house the Slayers were renting as staging area a few miles from Seth's compound.

"'Cocktails?'" Riley asked.

"Seth's got some kind of mind control gas he uses to keep his people in line," Buffy explained. "The Council had a sample. Willow figured out a way to block the effects. Something about electrical fields. You'll need to take it before you go in."

"So what's the plan?" Graham asked.

"Simple," Buffy said. "We take out Seth."

"Is that all?" Riley said.

"Well it's a little more complicated than that."

"How are you planning on getting in?"

"Actually that's the easy part," Buffy said. "Seth's always looking for pretty girls."

Riley nodded. "Ok, that makes sense. What about taking out Seth?"

Buffy pulled out a detailed blueprint of the compound. "The important thing is that we know where he's going to run …"

----

Seth was in a panic. At least three or more of his pretty new followers were Hok'tar. Worse, they appeared to have developed a way to resist Nish'ta. His guards had been disabled and his defenses bypassed before he even knew his compound was under attack. There were now military people moving rapidly up main drive.

The armory had been cut off by two of the Hok'tar women and a dozen of his best were unconscious.

His only advantage was the fools trying to disable his followers rather than kill them. It slowed them down. Made them hesitate. Gave him time.

He managed to escape the initial attack in the throne room. But his retreat had been cut off by a tiny blonde woman.

"Kneel before you God," Seth said.

"Didn't kneel to the last one," the woman replied. "Not going to kneel to you."

"Then die," Seth sent a pulse from his hand device at the woman who dared defy him. Somehow she managed to dodge the blast and Seth saw the wall behind her crack.

But the woman made a crucial mistake. She charged directly at him and slammed into his shield.

She was only temporarily stunned. But it was long enough for Seth to activate his ribbon device.

----

It hurt.

That was the only thought going through Buffy's head.

It hurt

But pain was nothing new for a Slayer and certainly not for Buffy. What would have crippled a normal human merely slowed her down.

Buffy managed to Mr. Pointy out of her pocket. It took enormous effort. The pain blocked out almost everything but the instinct to hit back at her attacker. The throw was maybe half power and not perfectly aimed but …

----

Impossible.

Seth pulled the wooden stake out of his gut and dropped it on the floor. Blood gushed from the wound. He stumbled away from the woman who was recovering far too quickly for his taste. He already knew from what had happened to Reesh'ta all those centuries ago that, as tempting as it might seem, he could not take the woman host. The Hok'tar's body would destroy him.

His only chance was escape.

Damned planet and its strange 'demon' population with their impossible powers and Hok'tar capable of fighting their gods.

He managed to reach the rings and transport himself to the tunnels. He saw the Hok'tar and a soldier enter the ring chamber just as he beamed out.

----

"I'm fine," Buffy said as Graham stopped to help her up. "Get Seth!"

Buffy shook off the effects of whatever the hell that thing was that hit her grabbed Mr Pointy off the ground and took off after Graham. She caught up to him in time to see Seth disappear.

"He's in the tunnels," Graham said into his radio.

"Acknowledged," came the reply from Riley.

"To bad for him," Buffy said. "Where's everybody else?"

"Ambrose and Sam are disabling the … bomb he set up to blow this place," Graham answered. "The rest are evac'ing the civies. Without their boss giving orders they're real compliant."

----

"Going somewhere buster."

Seth whirled around at the sound of the voice. He was confronted by two women, one with red hair who spoke, another with dark hair and a fair haired rather tall man with a large machine gun.

Weak from his wound Seth still managed a pulse from his hand device at the group.

To his shock the pulse dissipated off of some type of shield. He could see the red head holding her hand up. Although he could see no hand device he knew she was the source of the shield. The other type of Hok'tar, he thought. One with those strange mental powers. Her eyes changed color. Becoming solid white as did her hair.

Electricity shot out from her outstretched hand. His shield flared for a few seconds before collapsing under the assault.

He sent out pulse after pulse stopping her attack by forcing the woman to reinforce her own shield.

He began to back away seeking an avenue of retreat when …

----

Faith stepped back, lowered her knife and watched Seth fall to the ground. The blow had been precisely aimed at the base of the skull where Giles said the demon wrapped itself around the host's brain stem and took over.

As she moved back she kept an eye out just in case she missed the snake like demon Giles warned them might try to switch hosts.

"You ok Faith?" Willow asked.

"Five by Five," Faith said.

"We got him," Riley said into his radio. "How's everything up there?"

"No major injuries," Graham reported. "Sam and Dr. Ambrose disconnected the self destruct. We're rounding up Seth's followers now. I hope Willow's crystal thing works."

"Check. We'll be up in few minutes," Riley clicked off his radio. "So Willow, we'll handle the cleanup and you guys can get out of sight. The ATF and local sheriffs department will be coming in force pretty soon."

----

"They know something," Xander said a couple of days later.

"Yeah," Buffy replied. "Riley and Graham seemed familiar with Seth's weapons."

"You're sure you de-powered them?" Xander asked.

"I did the spell perfectly," Willow said.

"But …."

"It didn't feel right." Willow said.

"What do you mean it didn't 'feel right'?" Xander asked.

"I don't know," Willow said. "I just didn't sense any magic from Seth or his weapons. At least … I don't know ok. But you're right; Riley definitely knew something about Seth he wasn't telling us."

Buffy took a deep breath. "When you get the time Willow, dig around and find out what Riley, Graham and that Dr Ambrose guy do these days."

"You sure you want me to Buffy?" Willow asked. "I have a hard time trusting the government to. But Riley's never let us down. If it was something important he would have told us. Digging around could tick them off."

"And as good as we are," Xander said. "There are a hell of lot more of them then there are of us. I hate to say it, but Wills right, if it was something important Riley or Sam would have found a way to tell us, orders or not. I don't want the military chasing after Slayers. We've got enough problems just keeping up with the demons."

"I know," Buffy said. "Just when you have the time Willow. And keep it quiet. If you even think you're going to get caught or traced, back off. There was something weird about that Seth guy. I just can't put my finger on it."

----

"So Seth is dead," General Hammond said.

He was debriefing SG-5 and Agent Finn two days after the events in Seattle.

"Yes Sir," Riley replied.

"And our cover with the Slayers and the Council?"

"We got lucky there," Sam said. "At least I think we did. At worst they figure we still have a demon fighting unit or two in operation. Given that the British, Chinese and half dozen other governments have such teams, the fact that we kept ours isn't going to bother them. I'm kind of surprised they didn't stop us from raiding Seth's armory."

"They believe the weapons are inert," Dr. Ambrose said. "I saw Ms Rosenberg perform a spell that would drain away any magical energy that empowered the weapons."

"Cool," Graham said. "We've got a couple of dozen staff weapons, a dozen or so zats and two boxes of stun grenades. The science geeks will be happy."

"There is one other issue I wish to discuss," Ambrose said.

"And what is that Dr?" Hammond asked.

"From what Agent Finn said, the Council has at least some knowledge of the original Goa'uld occupation of Earth and quite possibly detailed records of how it ended," Ambrose said. "Granted, they obviously considered the Goa'uld to be demons and most likely believe they came from some 'hell' dimension rather than outer space but such information could be enormously valuable in our research of Goa'uld history. It's quite possible they may even have additional information on the Stargate."

"That would mean telling them about the Goa'uld," Sam pointed out.

"Major Finn," Hammond began. "Given their success in engaging Seth what is your opinion of informing the Council about the Stargate program and asking for their assistance."

Riley took a deep breath. "I honestly don't know Sir. This was a very unique situation. Off world is a whole different ballgame."

"With respect General," Sam interjected. "I think we're still a ways away from bring them in on the SGC."

"And why is that?"

"Although it may not seem so from the outside," Sam said. "They're stretched pretty thin with current obligations. They really don't have people to spare. And honestly I'm not sure how they'll react to the news. I say we hold off for a while."

"Very well," General Hammond said. "The President is still reluctant to authorize releasing information on the Stargate to the Council anyway. Special Agent Finn, thank you for your assistance in this manner."

"No problem General Hammond," Sam said.

----

Three weeks later General Carter/Selmac came through the Gate requesting a meeting with Hammond and SG-1.

"We've been doing a census of all known Goa'uld," General Carter said. "And we've come up one short. We think he may still be on Earth."

"Are you referring to a Goa'uld named Seth?" General Hammond asked.

"How do you know his name?" Selmac asked.

"He's dead," O'Neill said.

"Excuse me," Carter said. "Please clarify," Selmac added.

"He's dead," O'Neill repeated. "Dr. Ambrose followed a theory about Goa'uld hiding out on Earth after the rebellion. He discovered a cult up in Seattle led by Seth. SG-5 took him out a couple of weeks ago."

"You're certain?" Selmac asked.

"Yep," O'Neill said with a smirk. "Looks like we're ahead of you guys on this one."

end


End file.
